


Just One Story

by JuJawoolia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Idk what i’m writing in the tags but that’s okay, McHanzo - Freeform, Mpreg, cuteness, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuJawoolia/pseuds/JuJawoolia
Summary: This is for the artist @ladydate9652 on Tumblr! Check out their work! It is amazing!





	Just One Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the artist @ladydate9652 on Tumblr! Check out their work! It is amazing!

Life can be described as random. Unpredictable. But one thing we can all say, life is much like an adventure. No one knows what’s going to happen. Especially for these two. Well, now three.

 

“Mama!”

 

Two years ago, they wouldn’t have guessed they would be be holding their baby girl — let alone any baby. They just assumed they’d be living alone, having only each other’s company. Of course that all changed when the test came back positive. They will never forget holding each other close and crying. They were having a baby.

 

“Yes Emiko?”

 

The days seemed to go by too fast now. Their little girl was growing up too fast. She was getting so big. Sometimes, they wished she was still a baby nestled in the womb. Those were above all the most exciting days before meeting her. Other days, they wish she was still a newborn, crying to be cuddled and get fed. Oh they missed her little sneezes and hiccups as well.

 

“Up!”

 

But there was nothing they could do now. She was here and growing up right before their eyes. Their little girl now walking and beginning to talk.

 

Hanzo lifted their little girl into his arms, smiling as she hugged him. He kissed the side of her head and hugged her back.

 

“Are you tired my blossom? Or do you want something?” He asked her.

 

She looked at him and smiled. She wanted something she knew she wasn’t suppose to have. Her way of getting it was being lovey, giving her parents hugs and kisses and flashing her precious smile. It didn’t always work, but a lot of the time it did.

 

“Stowy!” Emiko sounded so excited over something so simple. Just a story. “Beebee stowy!”

 

Hanzo let a soft chuckle erupt from his chest. A story. She just wanted to be told a story. One from when she was a baby too. If only she knew how much he loved telling those stories.

 

“Of course, but you must promise to go to bed after.” He smirked. “It is bedtime.”

 

She knew what he said and only hugged him in response. She didn’t want to sleep but she really wanted to hear a story. It was just her being herself.

 

“Alright. I will tell you a story Emiko.” Hanzo said softly to his daughter as he sat down on the edge of her little toddler bed. There were so many stories he wanted to tell her. The time she took her first steps, or said her first word, hell even her first sneeze would be a good one. But he had told those stories before, at least in some aspects. He had to change it up, but what one had he not told her yet?

 

“How about the day you were born? Does that sound like a good story?”

 

The little girl nodded and laid down in her bed, pulling her favorite stuffed teddy closer. It had a little cowboy hat on in, but when she squeezed its paw, Hanzo’s heartbeat would come through. She always seemed to find comfort in that — most likely since it was the first sound she heard.

 

“Alright. Well, before you were here, you were in my belly...

 

————

“Jesse, she is kicking again.” Hanzo said softly, one of his hands resting over his swollen belly.

 

Their little munchkin was due in about a month, and both her parents were very excited. Well, more Jesse than Hanzo. The archer was experiencing all the flaws of pregnancy right now. Swollen ankles and sore pelvic area. Cravings weren’t as bad but they were still there. The worst of it was her constant energy. As much as Hanzo loved being pregnant and being able to protect their little girl at his finest right now, the kicking was horrible. Her constant little pushing against his stomach kept him awake at night and on his toes during the day. Especially when her feet were in or near his ribs. That was the worst.

 

“Is she now?” Jesse asked as he sat down beside his lover on the bed. “And ya ain’t complainin’ for once?”

 

“It is not that hard. She must be getting comfortable.”

 

Both parents felt their little girl shifting inside her temporary home. Jesse’s face lit up, as always. He never believed he deserved to find the love of his life, let alone be a dad. You bet to hell the day they both found out, he swore up and down that he’d protect his little girl and love her with all his heart.

 

“Now, much as I know ya wanna relax, they others have food waitin’ for us.” The cowboy said after a few moments. “I reckon we best be gettin’ down there.”

 

Hanzo nodded and, with a bit of effort, heaved himself off the bed. He took a second to catch his balance before waddling out of his shared room to the door. Jesse, as usual, wasn’t too far behind, making sure his lover didn’t hurt himself on the way.

 

————

 

“And when we got to the dining hall, I got a really bad tummy ache.” Hanzo said to his little girl, trying to keep the story censored for both their likings. “And when you were in my tummy, you were in a little pool. When your father was taking me to the nursery so my tummy ache would go away, your pool ran out of water and it all went down my legs. I looked as if I had peed myself!”

 

Emiko giggled at that. She was much too young to understand the terms of birth, but Hanzo sure was gonna try. He knew she had to know sooner or later. Maybe just not the big words.

 

“But when we got there, my tummy ache got worse. It hurt so much that I had to hold onto your father’s hand for-“

 

“He was yellin’ at me too.” Jesse said from the doorway to Emiko’s room. “And he squeezed so hard I thought my hand was gonna come off!”

 

Emiko lightly hit Hanzo’s arm, as if saying it was bad of him to do that. Of course, this made her parents chuckle.

 

“Now don’t be mean darlin’. It hurt a lot. But when it ended, the doctor held ya up. And ya were cryin’ and whinin’ for your mama, so the doctor gave ya to him.” Jesse looked to Hanzo. “He cried a lot.”

 

————

 

“Jesse...Look at her.” Hanzo half whispered as he held the tiny bundle in his arms. She was wrapped in a white blanket with pink flowers and vines decorated around it. “She is beautiful.”

 

The cowboy wiped his eyes, having taken off his hat the moment he heard her crying. His face and nose were red and the tears wouldn’t stop coming. Hanzo was crying too, but not nearly as bad.

 

“Our little Emiko. She’s right there darlin’. She’s here.” He sniffed and went to gently caress her cheek.

 

The little baby shifted slightly, but her eyes remained closed. She was very content in the presence of her parents, and hearing their voices calmed any anxiety she might have had. She, as expected, was very small. Her body was developed enough for her to live outside the womb, but there was still the risk of complications.

 

—————

 

“So we took ya home and made sure ya were comfy. You woke up a lot those first few nights, but ya got use to it quick. A lot of the time, we just let ya sleep with us.”

 

“And now you have grown up to be so big and smart. We still love you just like we did on that day, and we will love you like that until you are all grown up as well. And beyond.”

 

Emiko sat up and hugged both her parents to the best of her abilities. She loved them with all her heart and would do anything to make sure they were happy. The same way they had been doing with her.

 

“Luh you!” She said happily.

 

“Love you too.” Both her parents said softly in return.

 

**_ Bonus _ **

 

“Papa sit still!”Emiko half whined as she put the bright red lipstick on her father’s lips. “Almost done.”

 

Jesse, at the moment, was playing ‘dress up’ with his daughter so Hanzo could take care of a few things. The archer wished for silence, or at lease so what quiet while he did so since it required a lot of focus. Jesse didn’t mind keeping his little girl occupied. He loved spending time with her. He just didn’t like that she always tended to put makeup on him instead of a dress.

 

“Alright. I ain’t movin’ kiddo.” He said after she switched to put eyeshadow on his face. “How pretty do I look?”

 

Emiko stepped back just for a moment to look at her father’s face. She seemed to really think before putting even more blue eyeshadow on his eyelids. At the moment, his cheeks were bright pink, parts of his bears were purple, his lips were bright red, and his eyelids were bright blue.

 

“You look like a prince!” She said after she finished. “Mama will think you’re so handsome!”

 

“Really? You made me that pretty?” Jesse smiled brightly at his daughter before hugging her. “You should do yer Mama’s next. Do it just like you did a while back, with the pretty lines everywhere. That looked so pretty on him.”

 

“Okay Papa!” Emiko hugged her father tight, giggling slightly as she did.

 

Life can be described as random. Unpredictable. But one thing we can all say, life is much like an adventure. No one knows what’s going to happen. Especially for these two.

 

Well, these three.


End file.
